High speed data transmitters may suffer Alternating Current (AC) timing loss, eye margin loss, etc., while operating at relatively higher data rates. Such losses may be, among other factors, in order to support long package or board traces, to support higher loading of the devices, etc. The losses may also result due to variation in process, voltage, temperature, product life cycle time, etc.